My Mortal and Almost Lover
by ArtisticGirl2.0
Summary: "Oh we dreamed a life, It was just like that, And just like that, and just like that it's done." What if Loki fell in love with a mortal years ago? How would their love affect Loki's decisions? What was their relationship like? What would happen to Loki afterwards? After he loses his love? - Loki/OFC CoverArt by fish-ghost on DeviantArt
1. The Courtship

**Chapter 1**

**Loki's POV**

I sit alone in my cell. The book mother had brought me sat unread on the table. I couldn't focus on the words. I was just left alone with my thoughts. I closed my eyes thinking about the mortal woman from long ago. I know I made fun of Thor's love for his mortal woman, but I know the true pain of losing a mortal love. Her face came to my mind. Her soft, vivid rose red hair ringed with curls and her warm green eyes, not like my bright green ones, hers were more the color of forest leaves in late summer, a dark green. Her skin was unnaturally pale but still beautiful, small freckles along the bridge of her nose. She was my little secret. Only mother knew about her, but only because I could never keep anything hidden from mother. I smile wistfully as the memories enter my mind.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

_**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

"_Come brother! It will be fun! A short trip to Midgard, to the mortal realm! It will be such fun. Join us brother!" Thor said clapping me on the back jolting my body forward from the strength of it. I had given up trying to best Thor at strength games so I spent most of my time trying to one up him on the mental part of the scale. Not that father ever noticed or gave me credit for it. Thor, the favorite son._

"_I can't I have studying to do, I need to practice my magic." I said to him before turning back to my book._

"_Stop being so dull brother! Come with us!" Thor said before lifting me from my chair and throwing me over his shoulder._

"_ALRIGHT! JUST PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I yell at him. He laughs before setting me back down on the ground. I fix my clothing before following them out the door and towards the bifrost._

_I watch from the shadows as Thor and Fandral surround themselves with women while Volstagg gorges himself on the local food and Hogan and Lady Sif talk battle tactics with the locals. I sigh. Yes, because this is so much better than the palace library back home. I rub the bridge of my nose in annoyance at the loud cheers of the tavern. I reach into the inside pocket of my inner coat and pulled out a small novel I had hidden there. _

"_What are you reading?" A soft voice said I turn and look beside me. I take a sudden intake of breath at the beauty before me. Her red hair falls past her shoulders and almost reaches her waist they probably would have if her hair weren't so curly. Her hazel eyes were warm and comforting and completely innocent. She was wearing the cloths of the nobility of this tribe. I flash her a smirk._

"_I doubt you would understand it. But for your information, it's a book on Odin's famous battles and victories." I ask my face pulled into a grin. She smiled back at me._

"_Sounds interesting." She says before holding out her hand. "I want to show you something, because someone just doesn't carry around a book unless they are bored. Come on! I'm sure your friends won't notice you're even gone." She says. My grin falls and I look away from her._

"_They won't care. They aren't my friends, they are my brothers." I respond with gritted teeth. _

"_Well then what's the harm in joining me for awhile?" She says softly and I find myself taking her hand and letting her lead me out of the tavern and away from Thor and his friends._

"_Where are you taking me?" I ask with a hint of amusement. She just turns her head back at me and smiles._

"_If I tell you, well then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" She grins back at me. She takes me to a house larger than the others and takes me inside._

"_Now tell me stranger who are you?" She asks and I grin._

"_I am Loki of Asgard." Her smile falls and she lets out a small gasp of surprise._

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

_**And I don't wanna go home right now**_

"_So this is what the god of mischief looks like." She says as we stopping a clearing in the forest surrounding her town. We had moved out of what I learned was her house. Further out into the forest. _

"_Yes, But you never told me your name fair maiden." I say holding out my hand. She gently places her hand in mine._

"_Alvis Elwaindottir." She says and gives a small mock curtsy. I smile and press my lips to her hand._

"_A pleasure." I say grinning up at her. She smiles and removes he hand._

"_And how many years are you Alvis Elwaindottir?" I ask my gaze focused on her form. Those wonderful full hips and voluptuous breasts. My eye dart away from her torso and back to her eyes._

"_18 years as of today. The feast is held in my honor." She says slowly turning away from me._

"_And why is the lovely lady not at her party?" I ask watching her movements carefully, walking up behind her._

"_I'm not one for large crowds or parties." She says softly with a smirk of a smile. "So what's a god like yourself doing on Midgard?" She asks as she walks towards a tree and leans against it._

"_Well, my brother and his friends dragged me out of my library to have crash this feast and interact with the Midgardians. Fun they call it." I say slowly walking towards her. I was enthralled by her mere presence. She twirls around the tree and looks over the wide trunk to gaze up at me._

" _I call it…" I say before vanishing and reappearing behind her. She jumps and turns around. I quickly grab her hands and hold them against the tree. Her breathing became labored. "I call a waste of my time" I say to her. My face almost against hers. I feel her warm breath on my face. Before I know what has happened she moves her head and presses her lips against mine. I quickly engage in the kiss and remove my hands from hers, moving mine down to her waist and pulling her closer. She brings her hands up and laces them around my neck. Our kisses quickly become intense and I'm pressing her up against the trunk of the tree. I remove my lips from hers and press my forehead against hers._

"_I'm sorry my lord, I didn't mean to be so bold. I just…" She pauses and looks away; I remove one of my hands from her waist and gently grab her chin and have her face me._

"_You just what?" I ask my voice steady._

"_I felt drawn to you my lord. I can't explain it." She says softly._

"_If it's any consolation I feel draw to you like no other before and I took great pleasure in your rash advances on my being." I say and she starts to laugh. I find my self lightly chuckling with her. I press a few light kisses to her neck and jaw line._

"_Shall we continue this foreplay?" I ask her. I gently nip at the underside of her jaw and smirk and her intake of breath._

"_Who am I to say no to a god?" She says before our lips meet once again in a frenzy of passion._

_**When sooner or later it's over**_

_**I just don't wanna miss you tonight**_

_I watch her as she pulls back an arrow and aims at the deer a couple yards away. Her eyebrows scrunched up in focus. The bow pulled and her muscles taunt. I watch her silently as she lets the arrow go and fly through the air. Straight through the eyes and the doe dropped to the ground. I watch her smile in triumph and move to walk towards her prey. I decide then to make my move. I slowly start to clap and inwardly chuckle at her startled reaction. Her shock evident on her face. I slowly move towards her. She doesn't react other than continue to stare at me in shock. Her bow falls to the forest ground._

"_I'm very impressed, not many can hunt or wield a bow like that. Most don't have the patience to learn that particular skill. " I say slowly. Alvis seems to have come back to reality._

"_My lord Loki…"She whispers in disbelief._

"_Is there any other?" I say wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her against me. She gives a small gasp at my erection against her abdomen._

"_It's been weeks since I saw you. I thought it all a dream. A perfect wonderful dream… " She trails off. Her hand comes up and rests against my cheek. As if assuring her that I was there._

"_I'm so glad you missed me." I said a smirk on my face. She wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head against my chest. Relaxing in my touch. I felt strange warmth spread through my chest._

"_I waited to see if the pull towards you would go away. It didn't." I say, perhaps a bit to harshly. She moves her head and looks up at me._

"_The need for you is strong, I felt the loss of your being everyday. I could not explain it. I thought I was ill." She said softly. I smile._

"_Don't worry Alvis, I don't think I could be away that long again." I say before brushing my lips against hers as our tongues reacquainted themselves with a fury. We slowly pull apart. Her eyes widen before jumping away from me and running away._

"_THE DEER!" She shouts and I laugh out loud. The first genuine laugh that I had in a long time. Before racing after her._

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_We lay down on the soft grass of the late spring. Her red hair is spread out free from its confines. A long green dress complements her eyes quite nicely. I look down on her smiling face and I couldn't help the sincere smile that also slips onto my face at the sight._

"_I beseech thee oh God of mischief and tricks, I beseech thee to tell me if my lover is truly my lover or am I just another one of his conquests that he will dispose of when he no longer has use of me?" She asks me with a smile, but her eyes, her eyes hold insecurity and I feel a pull in my chest at the sight that she would doubt me so._

"_Worry not fair maiden of Midgard, for I know the god of mischief is nothing but honest with you. You are worth as much to him as he is to you and would kill anyone who dare lay a hand on what he claims as his, not just as another sexual conquest for which I can assure is more his brother Thor's relationship with females. He claims you as his lover, his confident, his queen should he ever be crowned heir and his most trusted companion for he has no other's he would so willingly tell his heart to." I whisper into her ear leaning my body gently against her as I lay on top of her. She wraps her arms around my neck and touches our foreheads together._

"_It would be an honor I dream not of oh dark prince to become your queen for I am not but a mortal and not fit to enter the world of the gods much less rule them as queen." She whispers, our voices are getting softer, weather it's for fear of being found or for just the intimacy of this moment I do not but I will not let anyone but her hear my next few words._

"_You deserve everything my love. It is I who is unworthy of you." I whisper against her lips and press them together. She doesn't protest but rather welcomes my invasion of her mouth. I flip her over for fear I would crush her with my weight. Now it is her who is laying on top of me she gently pulls away for breath but I continue placing kisses along her jaw and collarbone. Her fingers tangle in my hair as my hands drift to her hips and I pull her closer to me._

"_My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep the more I give to thee, the more I have, I give to you, for both are infinite. __Loki, my love, my everything." She moans softly pressing her head into the crevice of my neck._

"_Say that you are mine and mine alone!" I whisper urgently as I move up her jaw and bite on her ear she gasps and grips my hair tighter._

"_I will always be yours Loki. Yours and yours alone." She whispers back at me before once again our lips meet and our tongues dance._

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_I walked up behind her. Alvis was soaking and washing herself in the local hot springs. She was in a world of her own, humming softly to herself as she lost herself in nature and her bath. It seems everything Alvis did was erotic, the way she bit her lip, the way she hunted, and gods help, how she bathed. I bit my lip to hold back a moan as she began to wash her front where I could not see. I quietly approached her and then placed my hands over her eyes. She screamed in shock before she realized it was I and relaxed. She leaned into my touch. I lowered my hands from her eyes and began kissing her shoulders._

"_You have a wonderful voice my love." I whispered into her ear nibbling on the lobe. She moaned. I watched the blush creep up her neck._

"_Please Loki, you embarrass me. It's not that pretty." She said. I gently grabbed her chin and moved her head sideways so I could look into her eyes. _

"_You don't give yourself enough credit." I said softly pressing her lips against mine. "Shall I join you for your bath?" I said kissing down her jaw line._

"_I fear if you joined me we would get more dirty than bathing." She said with a giggle._

"_Why of course! Is there any other way to bath with your lover?" I said with a smirk that turned into a genuine smile as she laughed and splashed me. I acted shock before beginning to remove my cloths._

"_You'll pay for that darling!" I say jumping into the water and joining her in her bath._

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**_

_**Or the moment of truth in your lies**_

"_WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO DO?" I shout and let out my rage against an innocent tree nearby. Carving up the oak tree with my dagger. Alvis just watched silent from her resting spot in the shade, against a willow tree._

"_Does father care that Thor was the one who went out for the Bilge snipe in the first place? Or that I was the one who distracted it after Thor went attacked it without a plan and almost cost us our lives? DOES FATHER EVEN CARE THAT I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO KNEW THE BILGESNIPE'S WEAK SPOT? NO! All I get from his is 'An Asgardian prince should not be so weak Loki, look at Thor just after a battle with a Bildgsnipe and not a starch on him. Look at you; you look like you've gone to war with an army of frost giants than one Bilgsnipe. You need to build up your physical strength like Thor.' Father says. I'M SICK AND TIRED OF ALWAYS BEING COMPARED TO THOR!" I shout as a plunge my dagger, right up to the hilt of the blade, into the tree as I finish my rant. My breathing labored._

"_Loki." Alvis says softly. I turn towards her, and see her sad smile. I feel guilty for lashing my anger at her however indirectly. "Come here." She says softly reaching out her hand towards me. I leave my dagger imbedded in the tree, and I slowly walk towards her and hold her hand._

"_Lay your head down on my lap." She says and I do as she says. Laying my head down on her lap my face facing upwards. My headrests on her lap as her nimble finger weave themselves through my hair. The ambient noises and the gently sound of the nearby stream reach my ears and I smile up at her opening my eyes. Her hair is twisted up neatly on her head today. Only a few stray pieces fall around her face. I move one of my hands to push it behind her ear. My hand rests onto her cheek and she leans into my touch. One of her hands comes up to meet mine that is already on her face. She rests it on top of mine and closes her eyes. The other hand never leaves my head. I couldn't resist just staring at her. Enjoying the peace and moment with her. She lets out a soft sigh._

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes. And when again they open, the sun will rise. " She sings softly. I smile, her voice relaxing me more than the forest around us has. I lower my hand from her face and lay it down on my abdomen. Her other hand comes to hold mine, while the other still gently stokes my hair. I gently close my eyes and let her soft angelic voice wash over me. My once tense muscles relaxing in her presence._

"_Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you. " I open my eyes and bring her hand up to my lips and gently kiss her knuckles. She gives one of her gentle warm smiles as I look up at her from my place in her lap._

"_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away. A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray. Forget your woes and let your troubles lay. And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. " She sings softly the peaceful lullaby. _"_Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you." She finishes her song and leans down to kiss my forehead._

"_I love you." She says softly her green eyes bore into mine. "And I've never compared you to Thor. My lonely prince. I'm here. I notice. And I will always love you." She says softly before pressing her lips against mine. I reach up and hold her neck and try to deepen the kiss. After a few moments we break away breathing heavily._

"_Sweat darling Alvis, what would I ever do without you pulling me back down to reality and away from the darkness?" I question and she giggles softly._

"_I don't know Loki. Maybe fall into an abyss. " She remarks before we once again exchange soft kisses in the quietness of the forest. Enjoying the calm moment between our two souls. "I know you're worth Loki. Don't you ever doubt your greatness. You are glorious Loki, don't let anyone tell you differently." She voices once our lips part._

"_I just don't want you to regret anything with me. I'm defiantly not the most favored person on Asgard. If something happened to me they would rejoice, I doubt anyone but Mother would mourn." I remark, my eyes water slightly but I quickly close them and hold the tears at bay. Alvis gives me a look of pity and sadness. She doesn't hide the tears in her eyes. I sit up straight and wipe away the tears from her eyes/ "Worry not darling, I've long ago accepted what the Aeseir think of me. It no longer matters. Cry not over insignificant matters my love." She holds my hand against her cheek._

"_I just want them to see you how I see you. A wonderful caring man. A man who is intelligent, kind, selfless and oh so loyal and devoted to those who he cares for. I just want them to see you, past that hard exterior that you were forced into." She declares to me in a quivering voice. I give her a small smile and kiss her on the forehead._

"_I only want you to see me. I only care about you, mother and Thor." I say softly in response before deciding to distract her from the topic. I press my lips softly against hers in gentle tenderness. "Now dry those eyes and just enjoy the moment we have together. Alright?" I whisper, she nods her head and gives me a smile. I give her my sincere smile meant only for her._

_**When everything feels like the movies**_

_**Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive**_

_Our lips press against each other as our tongues battled for dominance. I gently scraped my teeth along the edge of her mouth, she whimpers and the touch. I push her against the oak tree as our kiss becomes more intense. She moves her mouth and gently sucks on my tongue. I gasp and force my tongue back into her mouth fighting for dominance. I feel her hands that had weaved their way into the hair pull on my roots. I hiss out at her actions. I feel her smirk into our kiss. My little fox. So eager, so full of fire, I can't help but adore. I press my body against hers putting more force on the tree. I use my arms to gently coerce her legs to wrap around my waist. She wastes no time in using her strong hunters legs to pull me closer. I press my raging hard on against her pelvis and she gasps. I move my lips down her face away from her lips. I trail wet kisses down her collarbone and gently suck at the space where her neck meets her shoulders. I thrust my hips against hers. I move my lips towards her ear._

"_See what you've done to me my darling." I whisper feverishly into her ear before gently biting the lobe of her ear. I thrust my hips against her once more and delight in her response. She bucks her pelvis into mine, grinding herself against me. I move my lips once more to hers as we exchange lewd wet kisses._

"_It's not as if you're the only victim here." She says back removing her lips from mine and grinding her most private area against me. I let out a groan in response. She uses her body force to push away from the tree and against me. I lose my balance and fall backwards onto the grass. I let out a grunt on impact._

"_Are you okay?" She asks I nod my head in response. She smiles. "Good." She says before leaning down and has our lips meet once again. I try to force her body sideways so I can be the dominant one but she has me pinned beneath her. We break apart and she flashes me a seductive grin. "Bad Boy." She says and grinds her pelvis once more against mine. Her lips move to suckle and nip my neck. "It's time to pay back," She says grinding herself against me. I grab her hips and thrust my hips upwards and we both let out a moan of unfulfilled lust. Our cloths still restricting contact between our two bodies. She loses her hold on me and I manage to flip her over so I'm the one on top. I lay over her and once again pursue those heavenly lips. I leave one hand around her waist while the other starts massaging her breasts she lets out a gasp and begins to moan under my touch. I move my lips away from her lips and grin in satisfaction that I got such delicious responses from her._

"_Loki…." She moans. I move to the erogenous zone at the base front of her neck. I gently nip at the spot and smirk once again as she bucks against me. Her hands now gripping my hair and tangling her fingers in my locks._

"_MILADY!" A woman voice calls out. Alvis is startled and loses her focus on our current task. She quickly pushes me off and tries to fix her appearance so she doesn't look so disheveled from our recent foreplay. I move to stand up and pull her body against mine and continue to lay gentle kisses against her collarbone._

"_Loki." She says softly. "Ell is calling me, I have to go back." She responds before turning and giving me a soft kiss on the lips._

"_If you must." I respond, she smiles up at me and gives me one last kiss on my cheek as a goodbye._

"_Until we meet again." She says before running off in the direction of her village. "I'M COMING ELL!" I chuckle softly at her erratic behavior and move towards the hidden passageway between out two realms._

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_I reach for her hand and pull her closer to me. Her laugh is infections and I find myself laughing along with her._

"_Your laugh is infectious my love." I say to her softly. She gives me a small smile in return._

"_You know I am to be married soon." She says softly her head resting against my shoulder as we stand in the summer's warm light. I tighten my grip on her._

"_Don't worry my love, I will figure out something. I mean I am a god after all and what use is all this power when you can't keep what is rightfully yours?" I reply. Her hand grabs one of mine and pulls it away from her hip and moves it to a higher position. We are now positioned as if we are to begin a formal dance together. I jest my chin on top of her head._

"_Nothing can break us apart my love. Even if I have to whisk you away to Asgard in secret." I tell her. I kiss her temple before asserting my claim on her lips. Our tongues play before she must break away for air._

"_Dance with me Loki." She murmurs._

"_Anything for you my darling." I say to her softly. I play an invisible melody as we sway in the forest trees. And for a moment, all our problems washed away in the invisible instruments and the sounds of the forest. And our love was everlasting._

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

"_I'm sorry love but I can't stay long." I said leaning into her shoulder. We sat in our clearing leaning up against an old oak tree, just enjoying the autumn colors. She reached her hand up and tangled it into my hair. _

"_Sleep, my tarnished silver, Let me dull you once again, And let our battle end_

_Sleep, my snowless winter, Let me warm you once before I go, And I'll pretend to know and understand" She sang softly. I clenched my arms that laid around her abdomen tighter and pressed my face into the crook of her neck. _

"_Sleep, my fallen cedar, Let me have your weakened pride to hold, And join my barren soil, Sleep, my aimless river, Let your torrent rest against my shore, And leave me what was washed away before." I loved her so much. If I could freeze this moment I would. No Thor. No facades. No cold stares and untrustworthy looks from courtiers. No pressure from Father. No, shadow to stand in. Just me and Alvis. I breathed in her scent. Enjoying the solitude with my love. _

"_Time's been kind to you, my love, As the world had never been, Kinder than to me, Strange, the things that we regret, You wanted me to leave, I found enough to give you that." I felt tears reach my eyes. I know not why. Yet I felt our time together slipping away. Like this happy moment would come crashing down soon, and far too quickly. I felt Alvis draw random figures on my arms that were around her waist, and stroking my hair as she continued to sing. As if reassuring me of her presence and love. _

"_Sleep, my darkened chapel, Let me kneel before you now, as then, Unworthy as I am, Sleep, my flameless shadow, Let me cool the lingering fires of old, And carry only ashes in my soul, Sleep, my tarnished silver..." No. I would not let this man soon to be her husband taker her away from me. She is mine. She loves me. No one is taking her away. I will not let this boy take away Alvis. I should be and will be her husband. I will lay claim to her, after all no one would claim a god's woman. _

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_I sneak into her house in the middle of the night. It was late summer and her marriage was in a couple of weeks I move to stand beside her bed. I watch her breath deeply in slumber. I brush a strand of her fiery hair out of her face and kiss her lips slowly. She stirs but does not wake. I remove my lips from hers and turn to face the wall above her bed. I focus my magic into scorching the wood walls of her room with my symbol. When her chamber lady comes into her in the morning all will know that she is the mistress of the god Loki. And that I have laid claim to her and she is to be mine alone._

"_Loki." She whispers deep in sleep. A smile finds it's way to my face. Even in sleep I am her only thought. She slowly comes to consciousness._

"_Go back to sleep lady love." I whisper placing a kiss on her cheek._

"_Not when I have you." She whispers gently. I smile into her lips as she brings me down for a kiss. "You woke me from a pleasant dream lover, it's only fair that you continue the dream you woke me from. " She whispers lustfully into my ear as she begins undoing my armor._

"_Since it's only fair." I whisper back before smirking and crashing her lips against mine, most likely bruising her lips in the feat of passion. A giggle erupts from her as she pulls me under her covers._

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

"_Must you be so dramatic?" She inquires as we run through the forest._

"_You didn't want to marry him, I thought it my right to lay claim to what is mine." I say to her. She sighs._

"_Always so possessive." She whispers._

"_You're mine and mine alone. After being in Thor's shadow for so long and always sharing, I intend to keep you all to myself. I don't like sharing what's mine." I whisper feverishly into her ear. "Sometimes I fear you'll disappear and I will be all alone again." She reaches up and brushes her fingers through my hair. _

"_You will never be alone again Loki." She says to me with a small smile. I grin back at her before reaching out to her abdomen and attempt to tickle her. She laughs and pulls away from my wandering hands. _

"_Always causing mischief my dear love." She says softly to me before rushing off into the woods again._

"_AS IF YOU DON"T DO THE SAME MY LADY LOVE!" I shout back at her before bounding after her. I swiftly catch up to her. She is standing still in a clearing next to a pond. I wrap my arms around her waist._

"_Why the sudden halt?" I inquire into her left ear before nibbling softly on the lobe. She does not respond._

"_Loki, I suddenly feel very faint…and unwell" She responds to me softly, turning in my arms towards me._

"_Alvis?" I ask softly. Her eyes glaze over before rolling into her head and her body goes limp. I react quickly and catch her dead weight._

"_ALVIS!" I exclaim before picking her up in my arms bridal style and rushing back to her tribe._

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

"_AAARRGGHHH!" I yelled while pushing all my research books off the table. I rested my head over my arms. I was at a lost as to what to do. My love was sick and I was not capable of finding how to make her better._

"_And here I thought Thor had finally started taking his academics more seriously by all the crashes I heard in here." I looked up to see mother walking into the library with a sad smile on her face. I turned my head away from her. When she came to where I was sitting she brushed some of my hair out of my face._

"_Tell me who she is." Mother whispered softly gently brushing her fingers through my hair. I turned quickly to face her._

"_How did you... oh never mind." I said before resting my head against my arms. It was pointless to question how Mother knew. Mother just knew everything._

" _You don't think I didn't notice to sneaking off and then not being seen for hours? Thor and your father may not notice but I certainly do." Mother said, "Now tell me what's going on." She says sternly yet softly as only a loving mother can. _

"_She...she has a Midgardian disease that is outside their medical knowledge. They don't know how to heal her. I was hoping to find something here that could heal her. But THERE"S NOTHING!" I shouted the last bit back at her. I stood up hastily stood up pushing my chair backwards almost hitting Mother before facing out the large bay library windows. "She's only 29 Midgardian years Mother. She's still so young." I say softly._

"_I don't now what this Midgardian girl is like. But I know that I would rather spend my last moments with the person I cherish most over anyone else and knowing that he did everything he could to help me get better would be all the reassurance of his love that I need." She said softly. Mother gently turned me away from the window and made me face her. I didn't want her to see the vulnerability that I was showing. Thor was never this weak in emotions nor any Asgardian male and I wouldn't show this much emotional weakness either._

"_Go to her, I will cover for you for as long as you need it and I will even tell Heimdell to dull his senses around you personally for awhile. Just don't go breaking my trust and cause any mischief while Heimdell's eyes are not focused on you in particular." She said. I look mother in the eye and we share a sad smile. I gently grasp her hand and kiss her knuckles softly._

"_Thank you Mother." I whisper before rushing to the stables and start heading to the Bifrost._

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

"_Shhhh my darling heart. Everything will be alright." I whisper to her as beads of sweat coat her face as she lays still and pale on her bed. I'm not used to seeing her so…weak, my beautiful, vibrant Alvis. She turns her head towards me, her eyes dull and unfocused. She tossed and turned in her bed, writhing in a cold sweat. She was in pain. I dip the her cloth into the ice water and begin whipping her brow and face with it while still holding her hand._

"_Loki?" she whimpers. I place the cold cloth on her forehead and bring her hand towards my lips, pressing her overheated hand to my cooler lips._

"_I'm right here. Don't you worry my love." I say softly. Brushing my thumb over her knuckles._

"_You're here…" She says softly. She turns her head towards me, the cloth falling off her head in the process. I smile softly at her._

"_Yes, Alvis. I'm here. Nothing will harm you while I'm here." I say to her. I take the cloth and place it in the ice water and put it on her brow once more. Brushing her wet matted hair away from her sweaty brow._

"_Loki?" She says. I focus my eyes on hers. Her gaze is hazy and unfocused; I doubt she even saw me clearly._

"_Yes? What do you need sweetheart?" I say to her softly. I lean down and press my lips to her cheek giving her a soft kiss._

"_Promise…promise me….you won't sp..speak until…until I'm done." She mumbles. I clench my eyes shut._

"_Yes, of course my darling." I whisper. Moving my head to the crock in her neck, hoping my cooler temperature would calm her, she always said I was cooler than any person, but I assume midgardians have a higher body temperature compared to Asgardians._

"_Loki, you…you are…my…my wonderful, char…ming, kind, most thought…full and…and…intelligent prince…."She wheezes before violently coughing I grab the water from her bedside table and put it to her lips. She took large gulps of the drink almost draining the cup. She then leans back against her bed pillows. I place the almost dry cup back on the bedside table. A chamber maid came in and grabbed the drink to refill it. I brush the stray hairs that had fallen onto her face._

"_You shouldn't be talking my angel, you should focus on rest." I say to her softly. Her hand that was holding my own clenched it harder. Not as strong as she normally would do to her weak condition. I brushed my lips against her knuckles once more, squeezing my eyes shut holding back the tears that were trying oh so hard to fall._

"_No…I…I need…to say…this." She says, taking deep breaths between her words._

"_Okay darling, then continue." I say to her softly giving her a smile. She gives me a smile back at me._

"_I…think…no…no..I..know you will…(gasps)..be a great king of…Asgard." She says softly, I give her a sad smile. Knowing that there was no way Odin would choose me over the perfect first-born child Thor. He was the perfect asgardian man and prince._

"_I know you don't want me to speak but…you know Odin will choose Thor his first born over me." I say to her softly. I leaned down to kiss her sweaty forehead. I brush my thumb against her cheek. She gives me a sad smile._

"_Then you have to show him you are the more worthy son." She whispers. I grab the ice cloth once again and start dabbing her face with the cool cloth. "Show him…the king...I…know…you can…and will…be...my love" She whispers. I lean down and give her a soft kiss._

"_If that is what you wish, my darling heart." I say to her softly. She gives me one of her radiating smiles and despite the situation I find myself giving her a smile in return. She slowly closes her eyes._

"_Alvis? Come one love, stay with me now!" I say to her urgently, climbing into the bed with her. She mumbles incoherently into my neck._

"_What's that darling?" I ask her softly. Holding her petite and frail body against mine._

"_I love you." She says. I smile and lift her head up._

"_And I you." I whisper as I lean down towards her lips giving her a desperate kiss. She slowly pulls back._

"_Loki? I'm so tired." She says softly. I press my hand against her forehead. She was getting hotter, faster than usual for a fever._

"_I know sweetheart, but you have to stay awake just a little while longer okay?" I say to her. Gently rocking her back and forth while brushing my fingers through her hair. I place another kiss to her temple._

"_Loki…I…want..you…to..know…that…no…matter what Sif….or the buffoons three…" I chuckle softly at our inside joke. "have..to… say…about…you…you…are …a... good… man… that ….when …it… really matters..you… do the… right… thing. Don't… listen… to them… you…. Aren't a….a cold person… not… not… at heart. You are not a….monster Loki." She struggles to get the words out. I look down at her, she smiles at me softly. "I hear your nightmares… you talk…in your sleep." She says before curling closer to my chest. I tighten my hold on her._

"_I love you so much Alvis. You are the one person who makes me feel whole and… I … I don't know what I'm going to do without you." I say to her squeezing her hand with such strength I will bet it could rival Thor's._

"_You will live on. We knew this we… end …sometime." She whispers her sentences slowly becoming incoherent. I could no longer hold the tears from my eyes as they fall down my face and onto the top of her head that was resting under my chin._

"_I would've found a way to keep you with me. Always. I love you. You are the first person who has chosen me first and seen the true me. Just Loki. Nobody else and… and.. I can't bear to let you go. Not now. We have years left. Don't you worry Alvis. I will find a way to keep you with me." I say to her. I feel her soft hands weakly clenching my clothing. I grab her head gently and brush my lips against the side of her head._

"_Don't you worry love. I will save you. You will come and live in Asgard with me, in the palace. You can meet mother I'm sure she'd adore you. And our child will grow up wanting nothing." I say to her softly remembering the night I'd come to visit her starving from the viscous prolonged winter that had shorted their food rations to the bear minimum._

"_Our son will never know the favoritism…. That Odin ….has showed.. Thor. He will be loved….just…. just as much ….as Elaine." I chuckle softly._

"_Elaine?" I whisper gently she looks up at me and smiles._

"_Yes. Alfie's little sister." She whispers softly before collapsing her head against my chest. I hold her close._

"_It sounds perfect my love. I look forward to seeing you in royal gowns as you are crowned Queen of Asgard as you (sobs) will be my wife." I say to her softly. The image so lovely in my head and I cannot wait the day when it comes true, although her deteriorating condition says otherwise. Logically I know we only have minutes left. The last few minutes in the whole of creation together. One last moment with my love._

"_Loki?" She mumbles._

"_Hm?" I mumble to her back my head against hers._

"_Can you show it to me?" She asks I look down at her. Her eyes are close and I know exactly what she wants me to show her. With a shuddering breath I give her a kiss of desperation, longing, love, affection and lust. I bring my hand up to the back of her head and push the images into her mind._

_One of us taking the Bifrost back to Asgard. Of her meeting my mother. My mother embracing her and welcoming her into the family. I feel her smile against my lips, I couldn't contain the sob that echoed through my body. I show her what our royal marriage would be like. Her dressed all in white and gold, me standing beside her in my ceremonial asgradian armor. I show her belly begin to swell with our first child. Alfie, our son. He has her red hair and my green eyes and her soft facial features. I show us together in bed holding our son in our arms. I show her what I think Alfie's childhood in Asgard would be like, playing with his Grandmother Frigga in the gardens and me showing him how to use magic in the library. I show her my coronation ceremony as Odin picks me over Thor. I feel her hands clench at my cloths once more as the intensity of our kiss increases. More tears fall down my face as I know he images I'm pushing into her mind as less and less likely to come true with each image I show her. But I indulge in her request and for a moment I believe I'm seeing the future and not just a bunch of scenes my imagination and desires is playing out._

_I show her once again become pregnant and Alfie curious about his new sibling. I Push one last image into her head. Us in bed, old and weary and dyeing together as King and Queen of Asgard and the nine realms. I pull my lips away from her and rest my forehead against her forehead softly._

"_There...is…a…letter….take it…read it…after," she sniffles holding back tears. "I love you." She whispers. _

"_I will always love you Alvis." I say back to her before I feel her body go limp. I panic and move upward from the bed._

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

"_Alvis?" I say to her. She doesn't respond and I check her pulse. No beating heart. I am silent as my whole body is wracked with sobs and I couldn't help but stare at her pale face. Not beautifully pale like she always was but a deathly pale that reeks of death. I bring her body closer to mine. My sobs becoming louder with each passing minute._

"_DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! I LOVE YOU! ALVIS! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I shout at her prone form. "Please don't leave me all alone. You're the only one that loves me besides mother. Please don't leave me. Wake up love, I need you. I need you to wake up for our child. Please if not for me then for our child, don't take our child with you. I beg of you. At least let me keep him. So I can still have part of you with me my love." I look once more again at her face. She remains as silent as before. Still beautiful as she always was but still dead as she was minutes before. I press my head into her chest. "Don't leave me alone. I love you. Please don't leave me." I whisper this mantra while shaking back and forth for several minutes._

_Clutching her body against mine as my body is wracked with sobs. I don't dare move my hand to her stomach where her pregnancy had barely begun to show. I knew it was a boy. I checked the gender with my magic when she first told me. I know it's hopeless but I continue begging for her to wake up and to come back to me once more. But it is useless. Her eyes never open and her breathing never starts and her body grows cold and stiff. I lift her body out of her bed and move towards the door._

"_My lord you can't take her!" One of her chamber maids tries to tell me. I give her a death glare and she moves away from blocking the door. I leave her small house hut and go deep into the forest. It was spring. Alvis always loved spring. I know it was tradition to burn her body but I couldn't bear hurting her body in any way even if she was dead. I gently lay her on the ground as we reach a clearing deep into the woods. I focus on my magic and creating a statue of her beautiful form out of the stone nearby leftover rock abandoned along the roads by the quarry workers. I focus on perfectly recreating her beautiful figure and lovely face. I put a smile on her face and helping a little boy stand on her feet. The small boy was also smiling. I let out a sob as a smile comes onto my face. I place her statue form on top of a stone pedestal. I focus my magic to carve out words into the marker._

_In this grave lies,_

_Alvis Elwaindottir & Alfie Lokison_

_An unborn son and his loving mother._

_Lover to Loki and protected by the god of mischief._

_I love you Alvis - Loki_

_I kiss her temple gently, one last time before placing her into a stone box I made in the ground. Never to see her smile again. I silently ask Heimdell to open the Bifrost now. I've had enough of Midgard. I know I shall never return to Midgard again for anyone or anything. Because Midgard means remembering her. I summon the letter that Alvis wrote to my hand. No, I will never return to Midguard again._

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_I walked down the rainbow bridge towards the palace. My pace quick and brisk. I just wanted to go my room and sit in darkness and grieve. I did not want to deal with father or Thor or selfish courtiers. With my scattered emotions the illusion that hide my disarray would not last long. I only ran into servants which shied away from me as I radiated animosity to anyone in my way. _

_I almost reached my chambers and was reaching for the doorknob when a hand grabbed my arm. I turned and saw mother. She looked hopeful at my return. I almost broke down and my glamour flickered before turning back to normal. Her face fell, and I looked away._

"_I'm sorry Loki. The pain at the loss of a loved one is never easy." She said softly. Grabbing my hand in comfort. I still refuse to look at her._

"_The wound will always be there but it will heal. Over time. Mourn her my son, but don't grieve the end of her life, but celebrate the times you had together." Mother said in a delicate voice. Pulling me into a hug. My façade fell apart and I sobbed into my mothers dresses as if I were a little boy once again. Mother stroked my hair and comforted me._

"_Shhhhh, my son, it will pass. It will feel like you heart is no longer there but it will come back. Slowly. Remember that she is no longer suffering. She is in Valhalla. She's at rest Loki." She murmurs. I stopped my sorrowing for a moment and pulled away from mother._

"_I fear I will never recover from her death Mother. Now if you will excuse me, I want to mourn her alone." I say pulling away from her and entering my room. My chambers still bathed in darkness I proceeded to destroy everything in my room. My anger and grief taking over me as I took out my emotions on everything in my room not caring as I bled from the result of my destruction. After everything in my room was shattered and broken, I collapsed on the floor and retrieved the letter from my inside shirt pocket. I lifted it to my nose and inhaled her fading scent. I could not open the letter yet. The wound was too fresh. _

"_Alvis" I say softly as I continued to weep for my lost beloved. "Come back."_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_


	2. The Aftermath

**Chapter 2**

_**I always needed time on my own**_

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_

I woke up and grudgingly got out of bed. Today, is the anniversary of Alvis and Alfie's death. I clench the blankets surrounding my body. Has it really been a year since their death? I clasp my hands and hold them to my forehead, pulling my thoughts together. They must not see me weak. I breathed in and back out again. I got out of bed and looked towards the sunrise. It was a little past dawn. I rise from the bed and move towards my study that adjoins to be room.

I gently unlock the secret hidden chamber that is keyed into my magic signature. It is not a large chamber only big enough for the chest that it hides. I pull out the chest and brush off the dust. My heart clenches. I gently open the lock and look inside.

It holds everything I have left of Alvis. An old sketch I had made of her one trip, the still unopened letter she gave to me on her… a handkerchief she had given me for luck, her bow and arrows, and her cloak and one of her dresses, and finally a portrait of her I did one autumn day. I did not hold any of it. I just stared. I was startled out of my memories by Thor banging on my door demanding I go out with him and his friends on a hunt. I sigh; close the chest, returning back it to where it was and puling my facade back into place. I can grieve later tonight when I am once again alone.

I sealed the chamber away and called out to Thor that I would meet him at the stables in an hour. I got dressed for a typical hunt and closed the memories in the box and went to go join Thor at the stables, even if all I wanted to do was lay down, and grieve in peace with my memories.

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

_**And the bed where you lie**_

I force a laugh as Thor recalls one of our, sorry his, great adventures. I turn and see Mother giving me a sad smile. My false grin falls as I look at her. She knows what today is. Alvis's birthday. It has been 2 years now since her death and I feel as if my heart is still not in my chest. Like the wound her death left is still bleeding as fresh now as it was when it happened. I look away from Mother and focus back to Thor. I push my plate away as I am no longer hungry and leave the table.

It's not like anyone will miss me anyway. Not anymore. There's no one who would miss his absence anymore. Well maybe Mother, but other than that there is no use staying here.

As I walk back to my chambers I think of the dreams Alvis and I shared. Of when I was finally released from my princely duties ad Thor was made heir; as I always knew he would be. We would finally be free and would run away together and live without worry.

_**Is made up on your side**_

"I don't understand why we must bring Loki along." I heard Sif say. My hand stopped short of the handle. I lowered my hand and began eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Because Thor wishes it that's why." Volstag say in response. Before hearing him scarf down whatever kind of food he was currently eating.

"He's useless to this team. No one wants him around. If Thor didn't insist on constantly encouraging Loki to fight or entertain with us then he wouldn't have any friends!" Sif said with an angry passion. I clench my fists. Sif has always hated me for no reason, even before I cut of all her golden locks. Even so without that push she wouldn't be the proud warrior she is today.

"It's not like we are his friends either. We only tolerate him because Thor asks us too. If Thor didn't want Loki around I personally would like to not have him in our group." Fandrall joined in the conversation. This was no news to me. It only confirmed what I already suspected. No one wanted me around. Still it hurt. I clenched my fists harder, my fingernails, digging into my palm, making it bleed.

" I don't think he even has any friends except Thor. But Thor doesn't count because Thor is his brother." Hogan contributed. The solitary man saying his piece. I didn't want to hear anymore. Am I really so worthless?

"_Don't listen to them Loki, they aren't worth it. If they can't see who you are then it's their loss."_ Alvis's word move into my mind. I felt my heart clench and harden more. No I don't need them. No more fake smiles, no more trying to be like Thor. If they didn't want me, then I would not try to please them anymore. No more. I backed away from the door and left to go to my chambers. They aren't worth my time anymore. They will not hurt me anymore.

"BROTHER!" Thor shouts and I hastily look up. "Where are you going? Aren't you joining us on our quest?" Thor asks confused, after all I did say I would join them. I give him a smirk.

"Sorry brother, something came up and I can no longer attended but do be sure to give them a punch for me." I responded and with a grin before walking away. I no longer felt like trying to be what they want me to be. No more.

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

"So Loki, I haven't seen you lately, what have you been doing m son?" Mother asked me. I looked up from my plate. I gave Mother a small smile.

"I've been practicing some new magic I found in the library. It's a difficult spell and requires a lot of practice but I almost have it perfected." I say to her. Proud of my accomplishment. I would never say what the spell was, they didn't need to know.

"What, hard? There is nothing hard about your tricks Loki." Thor said his face stuffed with roast boar. My smile drops.

"THOR! You underestimate the difficult and precision of magic! It's a hard art to learn." Mother scolded. I did not retort. Thor was set in his ways.

"I meant no disrespect." Thor said finally swallowing. He looked to me and I avoided his eyes. "Brother?" I pushed away my plate away and nudged my chair backwards.

"I think I will retire to bed now." I said moving to leave the room.

"But Loki, you have hardly touched your food." Mother said concerned at my loss of appetite.

"I'm fine mother, now if you will excuse me." I said finally leaving the room. I stopped as I closed the door to the dining hall to take a deep breath.

"Loki has not been his mischievous self lately, is he alright?" Thor asked. I heard Mother sigh.

"Your brother has been having a hard time lately and has a lot on his mind." Mother responded. I heard Thor humph.

"It does not do well for a prince of Asgard to be so withdrawn. Whatever it is I'm sure it is nothing. Things happen, Thor wouldn't be so withdrawn over such tedious things." Father said. I felt my throat tighten.

"Odin! Don't pretend you know what he's going through! It's not as if you've talked to him about his behavior these past few years. So don't critize him," Mother said. I smiled. Mother, always so protective. Sometimes, the only reason I stay is because of Mother. It would break her heart if I…

"Please Frigga don't baby the boy. It's not as if someone died!" Odin boomed. Mother was silent after that. What does ODIN know about my life? Father only cared about Thor. He hasn't even talked to me directly for the past few years. I stormed off back to my chambers, alone. Where I belong.

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

I finally perfected the spell. I took a deep breath and focused my magic.

"**Ta minnene av mitt sinn og gjøre dem om til kjøtt, la hva som er gått bli returnert og se igjen.**" I said and watched as blue gel gathered on the floor and formed into a figure kneeling on the floor of my floor. Her fingers moved back and forth as if she were running her hands through a pond. There she was Alvis, my love just as I remembered. She smiled, and I reached out to touch her but my hand stopped short of her face. She wasn't real, the minute I touch her she will disappear.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in a river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_

_And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_…" Alvis started singing. I forgot that when I found her that day she was singing in a world of her own. I smiled. The song was one sang to her by her mother.

"_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_." Dear Alvis. My heart was so torn, the pain of her not being real and the joy of seeing her and listening to her voice again. The song was too true for our little story.

"Loki? Are you there?" I quickly dismissed the illusion and moved to the door and opened the door to see Thor standing there ready to knock.

"Yes Thor, what do you want?" I asked in a cold voice. Thor just stood there mouth open.

"Well, I just, I thought I heard a woman singing and…" Thor asked confused.

"You must be hearing things because I didn't hear anything." I said leaning against the door.

"Well then. Would you like to go out on a hunt with us?" He asked

"Thor, you know I care not for such things. Now if you please, I'd like to get back to my training." I said closing the door in his face. I lean my head against the door.

"Please, Loki, you have not been out with us in ages. Please join us for one hunt. One adventure." Thor begged banging on the door. I stayed quite.

"Leave me alone Thor." I said back to him before hearing him walk away slowly from the door. I sigh and make my way back to the back of my room to the door of my private study.

"LOKI!" Thor continued banging on the door as if that would make me open the door.

"LOKI OPEN THE DOOR!" Thor shouted. But I knew he would give up eventually, Thor has little patience, and he would get bored and leave quickly. No sooner had I sat down in my study, did the pounding stop and Thor had left the corridor to go out on his little hunt.

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**_

**Normal POV**

"What troubles you my son?" Frigga asked. Thor had been unusually silent these past few weeks. He turned towards his mother. He had come to the gardens to think. Which was something he did not do often.

"It's Loki Mother." Thor said. Figga's comforting smile dropped at the mention of her youngest. "He's been even more withdrawn from usual. I'm sorry I have only noticed now. He's been that way for awhile but he's getting worse." Thor says turning away from his mother again.

"I know. " Thor quickly turned around.

"So you have noticed it too!" Thor exclaimed. "Father says I'm over reacting that it is nothing! I thought…" Thor stopped short of his sentence. In truth, he did not know what to think of his younger brother now.

"Your brother is a complicated man." Frigga said resting her hand on Thor's shoulder and placing her other hand on his face.

"Loki is having a hard time right now. He's….he's lost someone and is struggling with their loss, he's struggling with finding his place in Asgard right now, he's very confused and lonely right now." Firgga said in comfort.

"But mother, He has me and his friends." Thor said. Frigga gave him a sad smile.

"Thor you know as well as I do, that your friends are not his friends, and that he has always struggled to fit in." Frigga said. Thor nodded sadly. His mind lost in thoughts of their little group of friends.

"What can I do for him mother?" Frigga smiled.

"Be there for him my son." Frigga replied before walking away sadly.

_**And make it OK**_

_**I miss you**_

**Loki's POV**

_I moved my hand up her arm as she lay beside me. We were bathing in the glow of our recent lovemaking. She smiled gently as she ran her fingers through my hair. Something she did often. I smiled as I kissed her lips. So soft and supple. She moved under my touch grabbing my face and moving me on top of her. _

"_I love you." I say softly_

"_Wake up" She said. I gave her a confused look. _

"_Whatever do you mean darling?" I asked her with a smile._

"_It's time to wake up now Loki." My face fell as she disappeared from beneath me._

"ALVIS!" I scream waking up in a cold sweat. My breaths shallow. Guards ran into my room on high alert.

"My lord are you alright?" They asked looking around for any danger.

"No, it's alright just go back to your post." I say my voice once again cold.

"If you say so milord." They say before turning around and heading for the door.

"Guards, if you mention this to anyone, I will know and it will not be pleasant for you." I say in a cold malicious voice. I watch as the shiver of fear goes up their spine. They continue out the door and back to their post. I fall back down onto my bed. I rest my right arm over my eyes.

"It's been so long my love. How much longer must I endure this torture? I need you back. Please come back."

_**I've never felt this way before**_

_**Everything that I do reminds me of you**_

I look out onto the sunrise of Asgard. It's been well over a century now since Alvis left me. The hole in my heart feels like a scab. Still painful, still hurting but not a scare quit yet. I turn and go into my study chamber and pull out the Chest containing Alvis's precious things. As I did every year on the anniversary of her death. I gently take out her letter. Should I open it this year? Would I dare? I take a deep breath and break the wax seal on the paper and careful open it.

_Dearest Loki,_

_I do not have much time left in this world. Of that I am sure. You are in Asgard currently searching for a cure; I know you will not find it. It's not that you aren't capable of finding one; I know of what great things you can accomplish. But I know by the time you find one I will be long gone. I do not have much time left, but I lived a good life with you. I do not regret a moment of it. _

_I know it's hard, not fitting in. Not being accepted no matter how hard you try to please them. My love, my dearest Loki, do not worry about them. They are nothing. If they cannot see and accept the greatness that you are, then they are not worth your time. _

_I'm sorry I won't be around to see our son grow. Take care of him for me won't you? I fear I won't survive the childbirth. I feel so weak. I'm scared our baby will not make it to the end. That is my only fear. I do not fear my end though, only the end of my child, our son. I'm getting all sad now and that's not what this letter is supposed to be about. _

_Loki, I know you will be sad about my passing, but do not grieve for long. We had a wonderful life together. It's been 11 glorious years together. I don not regret a moment of it. I love you with all my heart. Do not mourn the end of my days but be happy that we had all those wonderful moments together. _

_Remember us dancing in the rain when it stormed on one of our many horse outings. Remember us not caring, and just living in the moment. Remember the first time we made love. How gentle and sweet it was. How we came in glorious harmony and it was if, in that moment time stood still for us, and it was just you and I in the universe. Remember how when we were together nothing mattered at all. Remember when I was late for my monthly bleeding and we found out I was with child. How happy we were. Remember those moments my love. Cherish them. _

_I thought we'd live forever in those moments but who would have thought that forever could be severed by a short life? No, it was not a short life. Maybe by Asgardian standards but not by Midgardian standards. _

_Be brave my love, be glorious. You are so much more than the villain they paint you as. Do not lose yourself to their words. _

_Remember me my love. If I've learned one thing from our time together is that we must cherish every moment because it may be the last moment of your life. Some infinities are bigger than other infinities. And you know what Loki, Ours was large but yours is so much larger than our time together. You are destined to do great things because you are a great man. I want more days with you than I will likely get. But I wouldn't trade any of it for all of Midgard my love. My darling Loki, I love you and I will always love you. _

_You my love gave me so much more than forever. I am grateful for our time together. Don't mourn my loss but celebrate our love, for it was infinite. _

_Your Darling Heart,_

_Alvis_

As I finished reading I relized that my face was wet. I wiped the tears of my cheeks and carefully put away the letter so it wouldn't get damaged. My sweet Alvis, you welcomed death with open arms. You didn't fear your end. I sigh; it was time to move on. As heart breaking that will be. It's what she would have wanted, and I've mourned long enough. I forced a sad smile on my face. It's time to get over her. For you Alvis, I will try.

_**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**_

"I'm cumming!" I ignore the servants' girl's screams as I pounded into her womb. I was reaching my end but other than heavy pants I would not voice my pleasure. She came and collapsed but I had not yet reached my completion. I moved harder and faster before finally releasing my satisfaction.

After my orgasm I slowly moved out of her and collapsed on my bed. She moved to touch me in post coital bliss but I grabbed her hand in a vice grip, stopping her actions.

"Get out." I said letting go of her wrist. My heart filled with shame.

"Excuse me?" She said sitting up and covering her body with my bed sheet.

"I said GET OUT!" I screamed at the poor girl. She ran out through the servants' courters leaving me alone.

"I'm sorry Alvis, I tried. I can't do it. I can't." I wept. I felt guilty for submitting to my lust after centuries of celibacy following Alvis death.

"I tried my love. I tried to get over you. I tried to move on my you are forever branded into my heart. There is no one but you for me to love." I can't do it anymore. I can't pretend to love someone else. I can't pretend our moments didn't happen. I can't.

"I'm sorry." I move towards my study and in a rush opened Alvis's chest and pulled her old dress towards me. I inhaled her scent. I placed a stasis charm so that her smell would never leave. So that any of my mementos of her will never deteriorate. My memories were fading. That's what scared me most. That soon my memories of her will become unreliable and eventually fade away.

_**And they smell just like you,**_

_**I love the things that you do**_

"Nervous, brother?" I ask. Today was Thor's big day. He would be King. I fear for the safety of the realm because Thor is still quite juvenile. But as I have a plan that will push him towards what I know he can be, I worry about the future of Asgard less.

"Have you ever known me to be nervous?" Thor asks. I smirk.

"There was the time in Nornheim..." I reply

"That wasn't nerves, brother. Itwas the rage of battle. How elsecould I have fought my way througha hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?" Thor says with arrogant bravado. An attendant approaches with another goblet of wine forThor.

"As I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape." I reply sourly. Thor would always lace himself the hero and forget other contributions.

"Some do battle, others just do tricks." Thor says. I frown as I see the attendant laugh out of the corner of my eye. Well, if that's how it is. I transform the wine into snakes and watch as the attendant screams and drops the goblet to the ground. I let out a small chuckle.

"Loki..." Thor warns and I sigh as I transform the snakes back into wine, the illusion gone.

"Now that was just a waste of good wine." Thor says. I smirk.

"Just a bit of fun. Right, my friend?" I ask turning my attention to the servant who nods nervously but doesn't look convinced. I watch as Thor places his helmet on his head and get ready for his entrance.

"Nice feathers." I mock.

"You don't really want to start this again, do you, Cow?" Thor snarks back. I pretend to be offended.

"I was being sincere!" I voice.

"You're incapable of sincerity." He says. My grin falls. Does Thor really think that? Of course he does. Doesn't matter what I say now he won't believe me.

"Am I?"I ask looking my brother in the eye, all pretense lost. "I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you." I say.

"Thank you." Thor says. I smile sincerely.

"Now, give us a kiss." I joke, Thor pushes me in response as I chuckle.

"Stop." Thor says chuckling just a little. Thor makes the final adjustments to his ceremonial wear. "How do I look?" He asks me and I pause for a moment. Calculating my response.

"Like a king." I finally say. We both turn as the ceremonial horn blows.

"It's time." I say softly.

"You go ahead." I give him a wary look. "I'll be along. Go on." Thor says. I turn and head inside the grand hall. Nothing to do now but wait and hope for the best.

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

I stare at my reflection into the mirror. Alabaster skin and green eyes stare back at me. I focus my magic and let go on the illusion I have apparently been doing all my life. The white of my skin turn to blue with raised ridges everywhere on my body. I watch as redness takes over my eyes. I look at my Jotun form.

"_What am I?"_

"_You're my son"_

"_What more than that?"_

I reach and touch the mirror with my frozen hands. I watch as frost spread from my hands and covers the mirror.

"_The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day was it? "_

"_No. In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple, and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."_

I pulled my hand into a fist and punched the mirror. The shards of glass bit into my skin causing me to bleed. The broken mirror spreads around me in shards. My broken monstrous reflection staring back at me. Mocking me.

"_Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?"_

"_You were an innocent child."_

"_No. You took me for a purpose, what was it? TELL ME!"_

All my life, nothing but lies. All lies. I was never a prince of Asgard but a prince of Jotunheim. Never Thor's brother, never Odin's son, never…. Frigga wasn't my mother. Hell even my skin was no longer mine. I shifted back to my Aesir form. And walked away from the broken glass. Where did everything go so wrong? What have I done?

"_I though we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace… through you. But those plans no longer matter."_

"_So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me."_

"_Why do you twist my words?"_

"_You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?"_

Why? That's the big question isn't it? My poor sweet Alvis. Didn't know she courted a monster. Thank the Norns she doesn't have to see me like this. I focused on her for a moment. She wasn't a lie. Alvis was real. She loved me. Our love was real.

But that still begs the question why didn't they tell me? Fath…no Odin I can understand but Mother? No. She is no longer my mother. She never was. I fought the wetness that creped into my eyes.

"_You are my son. My blood. I wanted only to protect you from the truth."_

"_Because I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night?"_

I chuckle darkly. All those stories Odin told us. All those lies. He told me about the Jotuns about what kind of monsters they are, knowing all the while that I was one of them. Why? Why would he do that? I felt rage, anger and hatred for Odin boil to the surface. He never loved me. I was only an insignificant pawn in his grand chess game.

I meant nothing.

"_It all makes sense now. Why you favored Thor all these years. Because no matter how much you claimed to 'love' me, you could never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"_

Yes. It all makes sense. Everything. It was fitting; I suppose that I was crowned the god of lies, after all, that's what my whole life has been. Lies. Nothing but Lies. Alvis parting words came to me.

"_Then show him you are the more worthy son. Show him the King I know can be." _

My fists clenched. Yes. I will show Odin that I am more worthy. I will show him all I can do for Asgard. I let out a dark chuckle. Odin wouldn't know what hit him.

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

I had just left Thor. Told him father was dead. Told him Mother forbid him from coming home. I let out a breath and teleport to Alvis's grave. I hadn't been here in centuries. I collapse to my knees on her grave.

"Alvis. Help me." I say. I know she can't hear me, and I know she won't talk back, but for a moment I pretend. I pretend that we are in our secret grove where we first made love. I pretended she was sitting against her favorite oak tree and listening to me rant about my troubles. For a moment, the world didn't seem so dark and lonely.

"Alvis, I don't know what to do. I'm so lost. I'm not the man you thought I was. I'm not even Aesir. I'm…I'm a monster. I'm the monster parents warn their children about at night. 'Be good or the Jotuns will come and get you!' Thor's not my Brother, Frigga isn't my mother, and Odin; Odin. He screwed up my life. It's all lies Alvis. All of it is a lie." I let out a strangled sob. "Would you still love me? If, if you saw me now. I'm trying. I'm trying so hard to be the perfect son, to show Odin what I'm capable of, but once again it's not good enough. But at least now I know, why I was never good enough." I wipe my face and rid myself of the tears. I pull myself together and stand up. I smile at Alvis's statue.

"I love you Alvis. I miss you so much. I'm lost without you, now more than ever. I fear I will soon loose my sanity. It's already on thin ice as it is." I give a sad smile.

"I wouldn't blame you if you hated me now. After all, I am a monster. It's now that I wonder if…"I pause for a moment, gathering my thoughts. "I wonder if it was my child that caused you to become so sick. If…the product of our love wasn't meant to be made. If…if I killed you by making you pregnant." I wept at the thought. Was it my fault she died? Did I kill her by loving her? If her midgardian body couldn't handle a Jotun child and that's what killed her.

"I'm sorry my love. I'm so sorry." I hide my reddened face with an illusion and made my way back to Asgard. I would triumph and be the better son. I will show Odin. What I can do. No more playing by the rules and listening to Odin's words. It's my game now and I will win.

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

"_Alvis?" I look around the darkness. My thoughts frantic as I hear Alvis's screams. My strong love does not scare easily._

"_ALVIS WHERE ARE YOU LOVE?" I shout searching for the direction of her voice._

"_LOKI!" I hear her cry. I run towards her voice. My legs feel slow and lethargic as I try to make my way to her. The only sound I can hear is my gasps of breath and the slowing down of a heartbeat._

"_ALIVS! I'M COMING HOLD ON!" I shout, my legs can't move fast enough. I see her standing there before me. Unharmed, her red hair flowing down her back in gentle curls. Her pale skin prominent against the dark green dress she wearing. Nothing holding it in place but a few leather straps under the curve of her breast. I let out a breath of relief as I run towards her and take her in my arms. She screams in pain and pushes me away. I move away in horror as I watch her flinch in pain. Her body now covered with frost burns. I look down at my hands and see they aren't the pale Asgardian shade anymore but dark blue. As that of a frost giant. I look towards my love in pain, at my hands._

"_Alvis, I didn't mean…" She whimpers in pain. She still stands although she is hunched over her arms crossed over her chest. She slowly moves her head and looks at me. "I'm so sorry. I'm a monster. Everything they told me was a lie. I'm sorry! You were wrong I am a monster! I just didn't know how bad of a monster." I shout at her is desperation. I fall to my knees. I suddenly feel her hand on my cheek and I look up at her. I lean against her hand. Her skin doesn't burn._

"_I'm lost Alvis. I'm so lost and hurt. Help me. Tell me what to do." I cry at her. Tears falling from my eyes._

"_The truth may hurt for a little while, but a lie hurts forever." I hear her voice say softly. I feel her pulling away. I reach out towards her as she drifts away. Slowly disappearing._

"NO! ALVIS! COME BACK!" I shout. I jolt upwards in bed out of my nightmare and reach out at the bed beside me. Nothing. I put my head in my hands as I silently cry. I clench my in frustration as the silent sobs wrack my body. No, Alvis hasn't been next to me in years.

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**_

I hold onto the end of Gungnir. I look up at Odin. I look in his eyes and all I see is disappointment and regret. I was a disappointment. As, I always was.

"I COULD HAVE DONE IT FATHER!" I shout desperate for even a glimmer of approval. I could have done it. For all of us.

"No Loki." Odin says. I felt my last little bit of sanity snap. Odin never cared for me. He never wanted me. I was the family disappointment. I was better off dead. That's it. I am better off dead. The only person who would care is gone. Mother might care but even then she will recover over the loss of the cursed son. The weakest link in the family. It's time to see Alvis again. No one would mourn me; hell the whole of Asgard would celebrate. I let go of Gungnir and relax as I fall into the abyss.

"NO!" I hear Thor cry but I no longer care. I'm nothing. I always was.

"Alvis." I whisper one last time before losing consciousness.

_**And make it OK**_

I woke up with a start. I looked around and saw that I was naked except for my pants. My arms spread wide and chained to two rocks. I observed my surroundings. I was on a desolate rock in the middle of the abyss. I sigh. It's only fitting that I was in hell while my dear Alvis was in heaven. I deserve no less than hell, after all that where all monsters go.

"Well, looks like the princeling finally woke up." I hear a deep voice say. I shiver. The voice carries nothing but evil. I felt someone pull on my hair and make me look upwards. I saw someone who made the frost giants look small. So this wasn't hell. I'm not dead. Why can't anything in my life ever go right?

"Now I think it's time we get better acquainted." The figure said, next thing I know my screams drown out my thoughts. At least the insufferable pain in my heart the past few centuries were drowned out by the physical torture.

_**I miss you**_

Odin killed Alvis. He poisoned her with something I could never cure. Odin killed her because I broke the rules and had had a courtship with her. Odin pushed me off into the abyss. All of it is Odin's fault. He lied. He killed. He must pay. He took my throne away from me. I AM A KING! I DESERVE A THRONE! And what better throne, than that of Midgard, the planet Thor loves so dearly.

_**We were made for each other**_

_**Out here forever**_

Frigga was dead. Mother was dead. The last words I said to her was that she was not my mother. She was. She always was there for me. I did not resist or say no when Thor came to me for assistance. I no longer care. My mind was broken. I no longer know what's real and what isn't. Thanos messed with my mind too much. I could never hope for redemption. The people of Asgard hate me too much for that. They hated me long before I was disgraced.

The destruction I had caused on Midgard. My mind was not fully my own. But Asgard would rather die, before believing that. I destroyed my room, just as I did when I first lost Alvis. There was nothing to live for anymore. The only reason I'm still alive is because of Mother. My first suicide attempt wasn't successful, who knows if my next attempt will be.

_**I know we were, yeah, yeah**_

_**All I ever wanted was for you to know**_

I gently guide the vassal through the air of Svartalfheim. Thor gently caresses his mortal lovers hair as she sleeps. I clench my hand around the steering mechanism. _Alvis_. I shake my head quickly to rid myself of those dark thoughts.

"What I could do with the power that flows through her veins." I say, taunting Thor into a fight. To clear my head of her presence.

"It would consume you." Thor says back to me, his voice firm. I chuckle.

"I'm stronger than you think." I say to him darkly, casting him a smirk. He turns back towards Jane, his hand clenches around his hammer. My smile drops. The image of my lifeless Alvis suddenly over takes Jane's prone form. I remember the moment when her life slowly started to wash away. I clench my fists around the steering mechanism.

"Say goodbye." I say to him softly. For the first time in a long while, being sincere towards Thor with no ultirior motive.

"Not today." Thor says in a rigid voice. His thoughts on her long life with him persistent. Such naïve innocence Thor has in regards to his Mortal. It angers me. Why should Thor get to live a long life with his Midgard maiden but I could not. I let my rage over Alvis's shortened life and loss take over me. I felt moisture come to my eyes.

"Whether today, tomorrow or in a hundred years," I say to him darkly. Thinking of those few blissful years with Alvis. 11 happy years. Just over a decade with her. And we weren't even together for all of it. "It does not matter! This is just one moment." I say my voice cracking a little. I look at Jane. She is nothing compared to Alvis's beauty. But that pale skin tone. So close to death. I grip the steering wheel harder, my knuckles turning white. My nails drawing blood from my palms. "You will never be ready." I say to Thor. He turns to me and I stare into his eyes. My face neutral but I still feel the moisture in my eyes. "The only woman who loved you WILL BE DENIED!" I say angrily. My voice breaking at the end. For Thor to feel the pain I felt. I force myself back into an impassive stance, calming my emotions and forcing the tears back. None had fallen. I glare at Thor and he in turn glared at me.

"And you'll be happy with that?" He says, his voice solemn as he looks at me. No I would not. Not that Thor could ever understand my reasons for my sudden outburst.

"Loki." He reached out to touch me but I flinched and pushed him away.

"Loki, did you love someone from Midgard." I don't respond. Alvis was my secret. She was mine. Thor doesn't deserve to know about her.

"Get ready we approach the Dark Elves resting place." I say changing the subject. Thor looks like he was about to say more but then decided not to. I was grateful for that.

_**Everything I do, I give my heart and soul**_

_**I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here with me, yeah**_

"You fool! You didn't listen!" Thor shouts at me as the storm of the barren wasteland picks up. Thor clutches my body desperately to his, as if that would make the pain or the impending death go away.

"I know I'm a fool. A fool." I whisper as my body becomes colder, well as cold as a frost giant can in death. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I repeat to him. Thor still holds me. He may show grief but he still does not cry, still the perfect Asgardian man even after committing treason.

"It's alright." He says, after all I just saved his life. "I will tell father what you did today." Of course it's all about Odin with Thor. Odin never cared for me, Mother was the only one who showed me any ounce of affection growing up. Never Odin. How dare he mention Odin in my dying moments as if I did it for him?

"I didn't do it for him." I say softly. Thor's face breaks down in sorrow. I look sideways and see Alvis, my dear Alvis standing there in her pure white gown. The wind having no effect on her hair or clothing. She smiles softly at me.

"Alvis…" I whisper my eyes widening in shock.

"Alvis? Who's Alvis? BROTHER?" Thor shouts. I ignore Thor and focus on Alvis.

"It's time to come with me Loki." She whispers holding out her hand towards me. I stare openly into the space no longer having the energy to hold my head to the side.

"I will see you soon." I whisper not caring that Thor could hear me. I focused my attention to Thor's face.

"Cherish her Thor. The moments together pass so quickly. In a heartbeat, she's gone and that void will never be filled." I wheeze out to Thor, warning him of the pain ahead. I no longer cared about anything, as my consciousness faded into white oblivion. I was going to see Alvis again. I could apologize to mother. I was finally at peace.

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

**Normal POV**

"Heimdell!" Thor shouted after talking with the All Father about his wanting to renounce his claim on the throne.

"I promised an oath to Frigga that I will not speak about it to anyone and that includes you Thor." Heimdell responds in his usual monotone voice. Thor gave him a questioning gaze.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask." Thor said in a joking voice. Heimdell gives him a small glare in response.

"You want to know who Alvis is." He states simply. Thor's face once again turns serious.

"I want to know who this Alvis person is. Loki's last words were Alvis I will see you soon, that has to mean something Heimdell! Loki was in shock he must have seen something that caused him to so shaken when he was so close to death. I WANT TO KNOW WHO THIS PERSON IS IF HE HURT MY BROTHER!" Thor says his voice growing in volume near the end of his rant.

"She." Heimdell says simply.

"I beg your pardon?" Thor asks his face one of confusion.

"I will tell you only the most basic of information and you must not tell anyone do you understand Thor?" Heimdell says sternly.

" I promise this story of my late brother will not leave my lips." Thor says, his entire body rigid and serious.

"She. Alvis was a she. You misread your brother's thoughts on his death bed." Heimdell says.

"Heimdell, you speak in riddles tell me from the begging." Thor says softly his body somewhat relaxing but not entirely.

"Alvis was a midgardian maiden back from when the people of Asgard were still worshipped as gods by the people of Midgard. He met her on one of your escapades to Midgard that you and your friends dragged him to." Heimdell says face stern. Thor chuckles softly at the memories of going down to Midgard and causing havoc.

"After that he used one of his many hidden passages between the realms to visit her often, they grew closer and closer as the time wore on. She even fell pregnant with Loki's offspring." Heimdell says quietly. He stopped, not really wanting to continue the private story.

"Pregnant?" Thor asks, his voice sad and soft.

"Yes. But she fell quite ill soon after the discovery from an incurable Midgardian sickness. She died in Loki's arms weak and frail. Alvis was Loki's mortal consort for a long time. She posed no threat to Loki. In fact, I think her memory was what kept him away from the darkness so long. He would have lost his sanity much earlier had she not been there. That is all I will tell you Thor for the rest is a private matter that only Loki is allowed to share." Heimdell says his voice stubborn as he finished his tale.

"Well he's not here to ask is he?" Thor says quietly.

"No he is not." Heimdell responds.

"It seems that I now have more questions about Loki's actions than I have answers." Thor says softly looking out from the bifrost tunnel.

"Those questions I cannot answer for you, those are questions you must figure out on your own." Heimdell says softly. Thor turned and stormed towards the palace to search Loki's room fro more answers.

I searched Loki's old chamber. They were covered with a thick layer of dust. No one dared open the doors after Loki's fall into the abyss. Mother mourned. She moved out of Odin's bedchambers although no one but some servants and the family knew that. Mother and Father's relationship was strained after Loki's fall. I don't think he knew how much Mother loved him. How much I loved him. This time Loki really is gone. I move towards his private study chambers. He's never let me in here before. Everything was emaculate. Well except for the layer of dust everywhere.

I looked and saw a hidden corner. I moved and saw that it was a small room big enough only to hold the chest that lay inside. I gently pulled it out and tried to open the lock. I couldn't open it with Mjolnir. It would destroy what's inside. I look around Loki's things and find a journal on his desk. I carefully open it. It was Loki's handwriting all right. I felt bad for invading his privacy. I just wanted to understand Loki. I want to understand why our family fell apart.

I hope Loki is finally satisfied and happy in Valhalla. I hope, he's finally at peace. I left Loki's room with a better understanding of my brother, than I have ever before.

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

"Loki." I turn around into the white space I was in to see Alvis dressed in her green and gold robes I made for her. She smiles softly at me.

"Alvis." I whisper back at her with a genuine smile before running towards her and lifting her up and twirling her around, making the both of us laugh. As I gently place her back on the ground I place our foreheads together and press a gently kiss to her lips. "It's been so long lady love." I say to her, cradling my head into the crook of her neck. She brings one of her hands and brushes it through my hair.

"It's okay my love. We will never have to be apart again." She whispers into my ear and I feel my shoulders relax. I place soft kisses against her collarbone. Just holding onto her tightly, never wanting to let go. I felt the tears swell in my eyes. I was finally holding her again.

"No," I say. "Never again." I gently kiss her lips.

"Hello Loki." I freeze and slowly turn around and come to face Mother. Her eyes are still warm towards me, I give a glance to Alvis and she gives a nod of encouragement, that was all I needed to rush towards her and into her awaiting arms, feeling like a wall boy again.

"I'm sorry mother. I didn't mean it. I love you. You are my mother. You always have been." I say, mother just holds me tight.

"It's alright Loki, everything will be alright now." And for once, in a long time, I feel loved, welcomed and belonged. I was finally free.

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear will always get me through the day**_

_**And make it OK**_

_**I miss you**_


End file.
